


Reunited

by S_222



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Arcades, Conventions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Emotional, Feelings, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Long-Distance Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Reunions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_222/pseuds/S_222
Summary: Cory and Robin are having a hard time adjusting to their lives now that Gotham has ended. Having spent so long apart, both are eager to reunite on a weekend trip to a convention where they'll have time to catch up and finally face the truth.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Smaylor fic. I've shipped the two since I started watching Gotham because of their adorable friendship and undeniable chemistry. It pains me to think that they don't get to hang out as often anymore, so I just had to write this fic. 
> 
> *If you don't like Smaylor, don't read this. Although I don't know why you are here if you don't*  
> For those of you that like the pairing, I hope you enjoy! xoxo

Two month’s post Gotham had felt like an eternity for Robin.

He deeply missed everything the show had brought to his life, consuming his time in a way he remained oblivious to how happy it made him until it all came to a halting end. He missed playing Oswald, missed working a job he loved, missed his cast-mates dearly, and ached for the many beautiful memories he had shared with the people he had come to love.

But most of all - he missed a _particular_ person, and that was perhaps the most difficult to cope with.

He had tried talking to his husband about the sadness he was experiencing after his last day on set, and while Dickie tried to be supportive, Robin still felt unsatisfied with the conversation they’d had. He couldn’t put the entire blame on Dickie though, because he had purposely left out that one key factor that was affecting him the most.

**Cory.**

From the very first day on set, Robin had felt a strange pull towards the tall, cute, outgoing man known as Cory Michael Smith. His presence was refreshing, sense of humor similar to his own, and quite frankly, the pair had seemingly clicked so naturally. This unmatchable chemistry was no doubt immediately noticed by their cast-mates, and the two had quickly clung to one another, spending most of their time at each other’s side whether on set, cons, or outside of work.

Robin would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t feel some sort of attraction between them. But while Cory was single, Robin was surely not, and that always conflicted with his feelings even more. Despite the two unable to be with one another romantically, Robin was still able to use the little moments they had to get by. Moments such as the hugs they shared, lingering touches, and intense eye contact, all sating that desire to be close to Cory.

It had been manageable for him when they were still filming Gotham, but now that he was no longer seeing Cory everyday, he felt a reoccurring pit in his stomach, a strange emptiness creeping over him the longer they had spent away from one another.

Not only did this affect his quality of life, but it only confused him further.

 _“Am I truly happy?”_ he’d think, the question popping into his head several times throughout the day.

Eventually Robin found himself looking forward to the moments he could speak to Cory, coming home from filming You and immediately pulling out his phone to find his name in his contacts. This became a regular re-occurrence for the pair, and not a day would go by without one calling the other.

“How are things in Chicago?” Robin asked one night, nothing but the sound of his voice echoing off the walls in his silent house. Dickie was not yet home from work.

“Pretty good actually. I’ve finished unpacking and settling in. I’ve been catching up with some old friends too which has been really nice. They don’t let me sit at home long enough to feel bad about leaving New York”

Robin smiles weakly, pleased to hear that Cory is enjoying himself despite the pang of jealousy he feels for those getting to spend time with him - with _his_ best friend.

“That’s great, I’m so happy for you”

Silence.

That’s all Robin hears as Cory shifts the phone from one ear to the other, mere seconds feeling like hours.

“How about you? Settling in okay with your new cast mates?

 _Boring without you_... Robin wants to say.

“It’s good, I mean they’re no Gotham cast, but the transition hasn’t been too tough”.

“Good good, I’m really happy for you, you know that Robin?”

Tears gloss over Robin’s green eyes, threatening to spill while he fights his hardest to hold them back.

“I’m happy for you too...”.

And he was. He really was. But that didn’t change the fact that he longed to be able to see his dear friend everyday again. Longed to tease each other with inside jokes only someone as crazy as themselves would find funny, or have those spontaneous get together's, meeting up at bars at 3am to sing their hearts out.  

“Cory - I miss you so much” Robin admits, the words slipping out through shaky lips.

The knot in Robin’s stomach is only made worse from hearing the crack in his friend’s voice, broken much like his own.

“I miss you too, Robbie”

Robin doesn’t know what to say as he shifts on the couch, raising a hand to press against his mouth to hold back a sob. He gives himself time to recompose, using Cory’s gentle breathing on the line to bring him back.

“One more month” Cory tells him, breaking the silence.

Robin wipes at a single tear falling down his cheek. “One more month”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin had begun counting down the days he would get to see Cory again ever since he had moved to Chicago for his upcoming role in Utopia.

The days seemed to drag on, long and exhausting, until Robin woke up one morning and it was finally the day he had been anticipating for so long. August 30th, the day of the Fan Expo Convention in Toronto that he and Cory had strategically planned around their work schedules to attend together. A weekend that would be spent just the two of them, a sort of vacation from their home lives.

A chance to catch up.

“I just got to the airport” Robin tilts his head, squishing his phone between his ear and shoulder so both hands are free to open the door and wheel his luggage in.  

“Me too” Cory replies, adding something about his legs hurting from the plane ride although Robin can barely make out his sentence from the crowd around him.

The Toronto Pearson Airport was stalked full of people to the point of strangers bumping shoulders with one another, Robin barely managing to make it out of there without the threat of tripping or losing his stuff.

“I’m outside” he tells Cory now that he can hear himself away from the crowd. “I’m standing beside a taxi”

When Cory doesn’t answer, Robin worries that he might have accidentally hung up on him, pulling back his phone to check if the call is still connected. And it was.

“Cory? Can you hear me?”

“I see the blondes been growing in nicely” his voice is back, Robin’s stomach filling with excitement from his words.

“You can see me? Where are you?” he asks, frantically whipping his head around in every direction to try and spot him. “I don’t see yo-“

Green eyes find the taller man who stood smiling to himself several feet away, baseball hat covering his brown waves and luggage safely strapped to his back.

They both lower their phones at the same time, and the next thing Robin knows he is eagerly running straight towards the man whose arms stretch out ready to embrace him, luggage forgotten about as Robin flings his arms out to finally, FINALLY wrap around Cory.

Cory lets out an _“oof”_ upon impact, the weight of Robin hitting him hard enough to stumble backwards and almost lose his balance.

His laugh is muffled against Robin’s shoulder, securing his arms more firmly to hold him equally as tight. “Someone’s happy to see me” the taller man teases, playfully lifting Robin off the floor so his feet dangle in the air.

Dozens of people have stopped to look at the two but neither one of them seemed to care enough to notice, fully engulfed in one another.

Robin doesn’t even try to fight against Cory who has him lifted up like a child, letting his feet dangle while burying his face against his neck and breathing in his familiar scent. “Carry me to the taxi”

“HA you wish”

All too soon, Robin is placed back on his feet, both stepping back to get a good look at one another.

“You look good” Cory admits, roughing his hands through the blonde man’s hair. “It’s grown so quick; the natural shade really suits you”.

Robin tucks his hands into his pocket and gives a nervous laugh. “Thanks. You look good too”.

Being able to hear each other’s voices in person rather than through the phone is so satisfying to the both of them. Robin silently hopes that Cory will talk the entire car ride to the hotel so he has an excuse to both stare and listen to him.

Cory leans around Robin, staring past his shoulder at something in the distance.

“We should probably get going before someone steals your luggage”

Robin had completely forgotten about his things left out in the open, nodding his head in agreement and moving back to collect his things with Cory by his side.

The two pop open the trunk of the taxi and carefully place their travelling luggage away before sliding into the back seat.

Being out of the sun feels nice, the AC refreshingly pleasing against their warm skin.

Robin sinks into the leather seats, resting an arm on the side of the door. Cory’s proximity does not remain unnoticed to the smaller man, immediately noting his friend’s choice to sit in the middle of the seat rather than beside the door. He doesn’t mind it at all, enjoying how their legs brush against one another at any small bump in the road, or how shoulders touch during a turn.

“So” Cory starts, wrapping an arm around Robin. His touchiness was nor unusual or unwanted by the smaller man. “We have the whole evening to explore Toronto before the con tomorrow”.

“We do” Robin snuggles closer against Cory, resting his head on his shoulder. Although the plane ride hadn’t been bad, sitting for a couple of hours had managed to make him feel sleepy, a yawn escaping his mouth.

Cory looks down at the top of Robin’s head, fighting the urge to run his fingers through his soft hair. He hadn’t felt this comfortable since moving to Chicago, already dreading having to say goodbye to Robin once the weekend comes to an end. For now, he pushes the negative thought aside refusing to allow himself to ruin the moment. “We could go to the CN Tower and eat at the restaurant there?”

Robin shakes his head as best he can with it resting on Cory. “I did that the last time I was here”.

“What do you feel like doing then? You know me, I’m down for whatever”. The truth being that Cory was down for anything so long as it was with Robin.

“Something with alcohol”

Cory gasps playfully, moving his other hand that isn’t wrapped around Robin to squeeze his friend’s leg

“I like the way you think”.

This conversation had so clearly taken a turn into that flirty and familiar territory, but neither one of them seemed to care. Part of what made them so close was the way they could tease each other creating a spark in the air that added to the fun when spending time together. Their flirting was especially magnified during competitive moments, trying to get into one another’s head to throw the other off.

And that’s when the idea hit Robin. The perfect suggestion.

“The REC room” he announced, lifting his head from off of Cory’s shoulder to stare at him instead. “The big arcade downtown. We can have drinks there, then see who can score the most points on each game”.

Cory raises a pleased eyebrow at his friend’s suggestion, automatically liking the idea. “That sounds like a challenge”

The taxi driver begins to pull towards the side, indicating that they have arrived at the hotel, but Robin chooses to keep his eyes on Cory’s.

“That’s because it is”

Something familiar stirs deep inside of Cory in a way that only Robin can provoke.

“Hope you’re ready to lose…” he slides across the leather seat, opening his door to stand “Robin Lettuce Tomato”

The door slams behind him, leaving Robin giggling in the back seat before moving to open his own door and join his crazy friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin lazily drags his noisy luggage down the hall, noting how he should probably invest in a smaller bag similar to the one Cory has, effortlessly moving down the hall with his possessions strapped to his back.

“401….402… and boom – 403” Cory stops in front of their door, turning around to face Robin. “Got the key card?”

“I put it in my back pocket when she gave it to us in the lobby”. he replies, watching as Cory silently steps around him until he is out of sight. Robin almost loses grip on his stuff when he feels Cory’s hand digging through his back pocket, brushing against a sensitive and rather private region.

“Got it” he announces, wiggling his eyebrows and moving to insert the key card. “After you” Cory gestures with a hand, holding the door open like a gentlemen with the other.

Robin rolls his eyes. “Why thank you kind sir”  

The room is a decent size for the two of them, elegantly decorated and modernly furnished in white and gray tones. Two king sized beds rest in the center of the room, a large plasma screen television plastered on the wall across from them.

Robin sets his luggage down, moving towards the window to check out the view which seemed to give them a glorious angle of the CN tower lit up with different LED colors in the darkening sky.

Cory had different plans however, removing his baseball cap and running to jump face first onto one of the beds knocking several pillows off in the process.

“You comfy over there?” Robin asks, picking up one of the pillows to fling at his lifeless body.

“Mhmmm” Cory muffles against the covers.

Robin rolls his eyes for the second time today, choosing to take a seat at the edge the bed in which Cory has claimed. “Are we gonna go get our arcade on or just lay up here and nap together?”  

“mmm napping together… sounds tempting” Cory jokes, smiling into the soft fabric.

He had to admit that it did sound tempting after the two were so clearly exhausted from their plane rides, but Robin refused to waste the limited time they had with one another sleeping. Why dream about Cory like he had so many nights before when he could actually spend time with him here and now.

He sticks a hand out to place on Cory, rubbing soft circles along his back.

“Corrrrrryyyyyyy” his voice is just above a whisper, purring his name while switching his movements to use just the tips of his fingers, the new sensation extremely ticklish.

Sure enough, Cory squirms beneath him, flipping over to lay on his back and stare up at Robin.

Robin watches as the smile on Cory’s face slowly begins to fade, the two maintaining eye contact for longer than necessary. The silence is deafening until Cory finally breaks it.  

“Yes, we are going to go, promise. But first we need to talk about something”.

Robins stomach drops as his mind begins to race at a thousand miles a minute. Was Cory also experiencing that same confusion Robin had been in each other’s absence? We’re they finally going to address what has so clearly been between them all of these years?

“Lay down” Cory interrupts Robin’s internal panic, patting at the space beside him.

Although stiff, Robin obeys, sinking into the bed in which Cory had been so right about being comfy.

“What do you want to talk about?” he nervously asks, keeping his stare on the ceiling above him. He can practically feel the intensity of Cory’s eyes scanning his features.  

“If we are going to compete against each other, there obviously needs to be a catch”

 _Wait… That was it?_ Robin thinks, exhaling a loud sigh of relief while suddenly feeling stupid for having gotten so worked up over nothing, that is until he feels even more stupid when Cory props himself upright to give him a strange look.

“You okay? You look a little pale”

“Yeah, of course, I’m fine” he tells him a little too quick, also moving to prop himself up against the headboard. “What’s this _catch_ you speak of?”.

He hopes his attempt at shifting the conversation back is enough to work, a wave of relief crashing over him when it does.  

“Okay…” Cory begins, eagerly shifting upright. “Winner gets to ask the other person a question that MUST be answered without backing out. No matter what it is”

“Cory… we know pretty much everything about each other. We’ve been best friends for yea-“

“Exactly” he cuts him off, running a hand through his wavy hair. “ _pretty much_ isn’t everything”

Robin leans forwards, picking a fuzzy off Cory’s jean colored button up.

“Are you saying you are hiding something from me?” His green eyes scan him carefully, watching what appears to be a moment of vulnerability in his brown ones before that mask of confidence is back again.

Cory smirks and leans in, shrinking the distance between their faces.

“You tell me… **”**

Cory’s warm breath hits Robin’s skin contributing to the flaming heat filling his cheeks. This man always seemed to know how to get to him. Robin’s eyes also betray him, flickering down to watch in silence as Cory’s tongue darts out to run across his bottom lip. Robin swallows hard, the sight enough to send a shock rippling through him.

Cory knew exactly what he was doing, knew how affected Robin was by the action having caught the shorter man during several interviews staring at his lips as his tongue worked to moisten them.

Any ounce of tiredness they once had was zapped away from them, now fully alert and ready for the long night ahead. They were about to spend the rest of the night playing dozens of games, but this was so clearly the biggest game of them all. Continuing to remain oblivious to one another until eventually one of them would tip past that thin line between friends and something more, making it a GAMEOVER for the both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“After you” Cory pulls open the door for Robin, watching the shorter man enter before following close behind. The REC room is packed full - typical for a Friday night - composed of drunk couples and noisy groups of friends.  Robin and Cory have to cross the arcade room in order to get to bar across the venue, the crowd slightly intimidating for Robin whose height seems to get lost in the crowd.

“Come on” Cory shouts over the crowd and music, securing Robins hand in one of his own as he guides him through the variety of games and noisy machines they’ll soon be playing after a couple of drinks.

Luckily, the bar isn’t nearly as busy, Cory and Robin choosing two stools in the middle to seat themselves on.

It isn’t until Cory looks over at him under the dim glow of the soft lights, flashing him his cute smile and giving his hand a gentle squeeze that he realizes their fingers are still intertwined.

Slightly flustered, Robin returns his hand and stares at it in his lap, clearing his throat nervously. He needed to get some alcohol in him and fast.

Luckily, Cory was way ahead of him.

“Four tequila shots please” he tells the bartender who with a nod of the head is already pouring the shots into the glasses before them.

“What?” Cory asks, noticing the look Robin is giving him. “Two of them are for you”

“Don’t you think we should start off with something with a little less… kick?”

Cory answers with shoving the first shot towards Robin, raising his own in the air. “To Penguin and Riddler”

The words seem to slap Robin in the face, making him ache for the 12 hours on set days where he could hide behind his character as an excuse to show feelings for Ed (Cory) without that feeling of guilt.

“To Oswald and Ed” he counters, clinking their glasses together before chugging back that familiar and horrid burn.

“Ugh” Cory makes a face, wiping at his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Robin takes a second, waiting for that unsettling feeling to disappear from his stomach. “The first one is always brutal”

Cory nods his head in agreement, sliding the next shot in front of his friend. “The first of many though”

“Cory… lets space these out”. But his words have no effect at all, watching the man already shooting back his second shot.  

Robin rolls his eyes (for the third time today), more so at his own decision than Cory, choosing to follow his lead and take his second shot.

“You, Mr. Riddler – “ the bitterness at the back of his throat makes him almost gag mid sentence, pausing to recollect himself.  “…. are a bad influence”  

Cory laughs, propping an elbow on the counter so he can rest his cheek against his hand. “with more things than one”.

Robin’s heart skips a beat at the wink he gets, only slightly puzzled at the flirty remark. Even without alcohol, Cory can be blunt and overly affectionate, but with alcohol that side of him is only magnified times ten.

“Oh!” Cory leaps up in his seat, breaking the growing tension. “Let’s take a picture for Instagram. I’m sure all those Smaylor fans will go wild seeing us together again”.

Robin watches as Cory whips out his phone, scooting closer towards him as he navigates to the camera app.

“Here” Robin takes the phone from Cory, the lighting a lot better in the position he’s holding it. “Let me take it”

Cory wraps an arm around Robin, pressing his cheek right up against his own. “Make sure you take a couple” he instructs, his voice rippling through Robin’s body who is beginning to find it increasing difficult to hold the phone straight with the warmth of Cory pressed up against him.

The first photo they pose smiling sweetly, dimples and rosy cheeks. The second photo has them sticking out their tongues being their classic silly selves. And the third photo, which has not yet been taken due to Robin freezing in place, has Cory with his head turned and buried into the crook of Robin’s neck.

“C-Cory” Robins voice is but a whisper, voice equally in a daze with his emotions. He wants to tell Cory that a photo with him buried against his neck might not be the most appropriate to upload on Instagram making it pointless to take, yet he can’t seem to get any words out. All he can focus on is the wave of ecstasy that rushes through his body with every exhale Cory makes against his heated skin. He doesn’t even notice himself leaning into the feeling, wanting the skin on his neck to find Cory’s soft lips. Wanting to feel them mark him as his own. To forget about every single person in this place and grip the back of Cory’s head to push him closer, feel him _closer_.

And just as he closes his eyes, allowing himself to fully imagine what the feeling of Cory’s delicate lips would feel like against his sensitive flesh does the phone in his hand abruptly vibrate beneath his grip, startling the men enough to almost fall off their seats.

“Y- Your uhh phones ringing” Robin states the obvious, looking everywhere but at Cory who takes the phone from his hand.

Cory checks the caller ID announcing he’ll be right back before disappearing somewhere less noisy.

Alone, Robin takes the opportunity to let out a long and shaky breath, trying to sort through his mind of what the heck just happened. Cory was always touchy, but that felt like a whole different level of intimacy friends shouldn’t delve into with one another. Especially when one friend was already married.

And worst of all he let it happen.

No, what was worst of all was that he wanted _more_ to happen.

He couldn’t even blame it on the alcohol because it wasn’t the first time he’s felt the urge to be intimate with Cory. He’s even imagined it on several occasions.

“So” a voice echoes above where Robin has his head ducked down, looking back up to find it belonged to the bartender serving them earlier. “How long have you two been together?”

And Cory couldn’t have picked a worse time to return, reappearing beside Robin to hear him embarrassingly answer the question.

“O-oh, uhm… We – We aren’t together” he stutters, flashing a nervous glance at Cory who’s mouth dips slightly at his words. ‘We’re just fri-“

“I think the alcohol is starting to kick in” Cory interrupts, wrapping an arm around Robin and pulling him towards the games. He didn’t want to hear the end of that sentence, and quite frankly, Robin didn’t want to say it either.

“Time for you to lose that bet”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe you actually won” Robin pouts, flinging the door to their hotel room open allowing them to lazily stumble inside.

‘I can” Cory gloats, smirking at Robin who folds his arms across his chest.

“Fine. A deals a deal”.

Although competitive, Robin was never the sore-loser type. In fact, he finds himself eager to get on with Cory’s question. Normally the suspense of a question he was not given the time to prepare for would bring him great anxiety, but the mix of his tiredness, genuine interest in anything Cory has to say, and slight buzz from the alcohol still coursing through his veins has given him the courage he needs for this moment. “Ask away”

Robin watches as any trace of giddiness seems to evaporate from the man before him, observing him silently maneuvering across the room to sit at the edge of his bed.  

“Come” Cory taps at the empty mattress space beside him, voice a little too serious for comfort. Even with the alcohol in his blood stream, Robin can feel his anxiety threatening to resurface as he takes his seat on the bed directly beside Cory.

For a moment, the two sit in silence, neither one of them focusing on anything but their clasped hands in their laps.

Robin shuffles uncomfortably. A part of him knows that this is going to be the conversation that has been building up, inevitable to happen when neither one of them refused to pull back from the intimacy of their ‘ _friendship’._

And when Cory takes a deep breath, he braces himself.

“Have you ever… felt _something_ between us?”.

The sentence is short and simple, yet its words cut threw the silence of the room like daggers. Cory feels like both a load has been lifted off his shoulder that he has finally initiated the much-delayed conversation and that he may also suffocate right here and now. He pauses, thinking about how else to elaborate, but when he can’t find the words, he decides to leave it at that, and hope Robin doesn’t ask for clarification - hopes that Robin wont even need the clarification because he has felt something.

Robin had expected some sort of reaction from himself upon hearing the words. A shock, a wave of nausea, a racing heart, anything at all. But to his surprise, he finds his body taking in the words with no reaction. He had really anticipated this. He knew that Cory had feelings for him and that they were anything but one-sided, and a part of him even felt relief in that he wasn’t imagining it all.

 _‘Something between us’_ Robin thinks. He knows exactly what that _something_ Cory is talking about is.

It’s the adrenaline rush whenever they first lay eyes on one another upon entering a room and then continue to glance when they think the other isn’t looking.

It’s trying to sit beside one another on cast trips so they have an excuse to be pressed up against one another.

It’s his heart racing whenever Cory grabs him in an interview.

It’s the fuzzy feeling whenever an interviewer asks them what it’s like to work with one another and getting the chance to talk about the person they admire.

And yet, Robin doesn’t even know how to put it all into words. How to properly tell him that yes, he feels it too, and so he settles for vagueness instead.

“Cory… I feel a lot of things when we’re together… but, you know its not that simple”.

Cory wets his dry lips, feeling a burst of confidence at the slightest indication of hope. _Robin feels something too,_ and right now that was all he needed to know.

He turns his head, brown eyes meeting green, and watches as Robin’s lips slightly part to adjust to his quickened breathing.

This man was truly stunning to Cory. He felt like his other half, like his soulmate… he couldn’t just let that go. Perhaps if Robin had told him he felt nothing, he would have respected him enough to force himself to move on. But knowing that he felt something too… how could he let it go?  How could he give up on the only man who made him feel truly happy in this fucked-up world.

Cory notices Robin’s hand’s shaking, and without taking his eyes off his, moves to hold them in his own.

“I know this is hard for you, and you might think I’m being selfish, but I just _can’t_ ignore whatever this is. Not since Gotham ended and I haven’t been able to see you everyday”.

Robin sighs, shutting his eyes tight. This wasn’t just difficult on himself; he knew it was hard on Cory too. Having intense feelings for someone knowing you could never truly call them yours. “I know Cory, I know”

It isn’t until Robin feels a soft pair of lips on the back of his hand that he opens his eyes, staring in awe at the man before him. His eyes fall to his pink lips, feeling the strongest urge to give into temptation and bring his own crashing against them.

Cory picks up on this as he allows himself to shift the slightest bit forwards, pausing only briefly to observe the smaller man’s reaction. When he doesn’t move away, Cory continues to shrink the space until he feels the tickling sensation of soft lips barely grazing his own.

Robin inhales a sharp breath, completely frozen in place except for his eyelids that gently flicker shut to focus on nothing but the hot sensation of their breaths mixing threw parted lips. It was the lightest of contact, so light one could argue if they were even kissing, but the feeling it brought was unlike anything either one of them had experienced before. Years of desire and want and _love_ all building up to this moment.

And just as Cory’s hands grip the front of Robin’s shirt, ready to pull him in and kiss him with all the feeling’s he can’t seem to put into words, the sound of knocking on the door is like a sudden slap to the face.

Robin looks to the ground, mind still in a daze as fingers replace the spot where Cory’s lips had faintly brushed. It almost happened; he would have _let_ it happen.

Silently cursing whoever stood on the other side of the door, Cory paces across the room to fling it open. His anger, although nothing was to blame but poor timing, only intensifies when it ends up being room service who knocked on the wrong door. His irritation doesn’t last long however when the worker ends up being a fan, face lighting up to request a picture.

After a couple minutes of talking with the fan Cory didn’t have the heart to turn away, he finally retreats back into the room eager to pick up with Robin where they last left off.

But instead of seeing Robin sitting on the edge of the bed where he had left him, he instead see’s him curled up in his bed with his back turned to him.

Cory frowns, silently making his way towards the bathroom to freshen up before bed. When he crawls into his bed, hand hovering on the lamp switch, he takes one last look at Robin who remained on his side – still as a statue. The distance between them was only mere feet, yet it felt almost unbearable to Cory.

“Goodnight, Robin” he says, just in case he happened to still be awake. And when Cory finally flicks the light switch off turning the room to black and comfortably sinking against his pillow, he hears that soft voice, the one he wished he could fall asleep to every night, faintly fill the silent room.  

“Goodnight, Cory”

But it wasn’t goodnight for Robin. In fact, 2 hours had gone by with Robin staring at the ceiling, unable to occupy his mind with anything but the thought of _Cory, Cory, Cory._

He couldn’t stop himself from replaying that *almost* kiss in his head, the rush of sparks and butterflies and feelings he couldn’t even begin to describe erupting in his stomach and head like a volcano.

These feelings were happening to him because of Cory. It was always because of Cory. There was no denying that Robin loved Cory too, and after what happened tonight, he surely wouldn’t be able to lock up those feelings and pretend that nothing happened. Not when all he wanted to do was entangle himself with the man opposite from him, fast asleep and snoring lightly.

Before Robin could even make sense of his movements, he is suddenly peeling back his blanket, bare feet stepping onto the cold floor. He moves towards Cory slowly like a ghost in the shadows without a trace of a sound, hovering over him.

Even in the darkness Robin can make out the outline of his long body half sticking out of the covers and messy hair drooping over his forehead as he lay on his back.

And like a magnet attracted to a fridge, Robin allows the undeniable force he feels to guide his body towards the sleeping man. He presses one knee into the soft mattress causing it to dip slightly as he crawls towards the still frame, straddling him gently once he’s close enough.

Cory stirs beneath him at the sudden weight, eyes squinting open in sleepy confusion.

“Robin?”. Cory’s hands find the mans thighs enclosed around him, resting them on top.   

Robin doesn’t give either one of them a chance to think, leaning down to do what he’s restrained himself from doing for so long. His lips hover over Cory’s closely resembling what had happened earlier. Only this time, there is no room service to interrupt them when Robin pushes into Cory’s tired lips, kissing them awake. Cory instantly reacts, guiding his hands from Robin’s thighs to the back of his neck to pull him even further against him. It is everything they had expected it to be. Electrifying, emotional, passionate. Even as they began to feel lightheaded, neither one of them seemed to want to stop or dare to break away from the electricity they were entangled in.

So Robin continues to kiss him and kiss him and kiss him as if he is attempting to make up for all those wasted years, all the moments that could have been spent doing exactly this. And Cory continues to kiss him back, brain almost unable to process that the very thing he had dreamed and hoped to happen for so long was finally _, finally_ happening.

Very soon that blood in their flushed cheeks begins travelling elsewhere making things more heated than anticipated. A low-moan escapes Robin’s lips as Cory tugs him back so he can tilt his head in a position to plant hungry kisses down his jawline.

“Cory…” the word slips out of Robin’s mouth almost instinctively. The same way Cory’s hips seem to grind upwards beyond his control.

It’s almost too much, yet Cory finds himself needing more. Without pulling his lips away from Robin’s neck, Cory effortlessly flips the man on his back as Robin let’s out a yelp, assuming his position on top of the smaller man so he can grind him more firmly into the mattress.

“You don’t know… how long… I’ve wanted this” Cory pants between kisses, the warmth of his mouth leaving Robin’s neck to return back in capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues collide, but it isn’t like one of Cory’s teenage make out sessions or lousy one-night stands. It’s intimate and slow like making out with the love of your life should be. Cory wants to make love to Robin all night long. But no matter how badly he wants to take him right now, he knows that Robin’s personal life needs to get sorted out before they can go on further.

Just as if Robin had been reading his mind, Cory can feel the tension in his partners body as he breathlessly pulls away from their heated kiss.

“Cory…” he breathes, trying to catch his breath. “I want you, I really do… But –“

“Shhhh” Cory’s finger is on Robin’s swollen lips, shushing him gently. “I know, I’m sorry I got carried away”.

Robin shakes his head. He couldn’t let Cory take the entire blame. “You weren’t the only one…” His voice is slightly muffled from the finger blocking his mouth and both Cory and Robin can’t help but crack a smile.

“Robin…” Cory begins, swiftly rolling off the man so he can wrap an arm around him instead. “I’ve waited more than 5 years for this. What’s a little bit longer?”

Robin smiles, nestling in against Cory’s chest feeling like he could lay in this position for all of eternity. “Thank you, Cory”

A kiss to his hair and some soothing strokes of his back send Robin drifting off into a deep and blissful sleep. Cory soon follows after with a smile on his face knowing that his dreams would no longer ever be better than reality now that he has everything he’s ever wanted in his arms right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
